Camp Epic
by 1049
Summary: Sonic and Crew go to a camp hosted by my own OC Neo. Plain out epicness will ensue. All OCs belong to their respective owners. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I finally reposted this. Hope you like. I fixed all the grammar mistakes. I am still accepting a few OCs and Author Reps. (Your personal OC.)**_

_**Camp Epic**_

_**Neo's POV**_

I sat in my office while air drumming to down with the sickness by Disturbed. By no means was I dressed up fancy or anything. I was content on listening to my IPod.

"_Well, someone is so ready." "_HOLY CRAP! Don't ever do that again Seth. Seth was my creator, and was one of the few people who could ignore me.

_"Call me Jester, I don't want people confusing me with your son. By the way here he comes now."_

"Hey dad, wassup." My newly reunited son asked. "Nothing Seth, I was talking to Jester." "_Sup." _"Hey Jester." was Seth's reply.

_"You two better get ready; it is going to be a crazy time. Because I know you'd like more people, I even invited some OCs."_

I barely stuttered out "I...Hate...You...Sometimes." _"Don't talk to me like that, I could change anything I wanted bout you. Like, I could change you to a girl." _"Oh yea, well...

"There's no love." Seth stated.

I would've kept arguing, but a huge explosion cut me off. Seth and I dove for cover. We peeked out to see only half of my office remaining.

The explosion was caused by none other than a Raptor circling around. "Heard a little argument going on, so I decided to break it up, he he." I recognized the voice."_See, there's Charge. Hey Charge, land the Raptor at the private airfield. It's about a klick east from your current position." "_Roger. See ya soon."

Seth was the first one to speak up. "I'll go get his corvette and pick him up." "See you." I replied.

"Please tell me things won't be so cra-" I was knocked to the floor by something zooming past me. _"There is Chase, right on time. Hey Chase, can you wait in the dining room?"_

"Consider me there." was the response.

I sweat dropped. This was going to be fun.

OK, so far we got Charge, Chase, and who else?" Before my question was answered, a large green portal stood in front of me, and when it faded, Marcus was standing in its place.

He looked around and whistled. "Mind telling me what happened he-"

This time he was cut off by a huge rev.

A black and green Corvette came flying and of nowhere and did at least six doughnuts before finally stopping. Then I heard Seth yell "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME, LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

"Ahem." I coughed. "Sorry dad." _"The garage is behind the used to be an office. Please wait in the dining room." "C_ool, thanks Jester."

'Anyway, Charge decided that, since me and Jester _"Sup"_ were arguing, a good way to break it up was to blow a hole in the office.

Marcus gave me a WTF? Look as I stood staring at him. "You better wait in the dining room." Marcus took no time in running out. _"Here more come now." _I face palmed.

"Um, Ok?" Shade said. "Oh good, it's only you Shade." "And Me!" piped up Storm. "OK, these two I can deal with._"See, I told you some friends would come." _

"No you did-" Next thing I knew I was on the floor, getting shocked. Storm broke out laughing, along with Shade.

Jester came down and actually decided to go in his Author rep form. Jester had dark brown hair reaching the top of his eyes, tan skin, brown eyes, wore his normal grey jeans, a black t-shirt, a red hoodie, red, black and silver reboks, and stood at 5'6".

**Jester's POV**

"Wow, author powers rock. Shade and Storm, you better get in the dining room, just be careful." "Ok, and by the way, April may or may not be coming." "Ok, thanks Storm."

Today was going to be fun. Along with however I decide to make this camp last.

"Hey Neo, just so you know, more OCs may be coming in, so get ready."

My all answer was an uhh from Neo. I fixed him up and he walked over to his computer. "You know, I am planning a performance. Also, there is going to be a huge paintball wa-"

Neo held his arm up, a MP7A1 in his hand. "Keep going and I may pull the trigger."

His eye was twitching.

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. We'll just have to wait for more guests.

Sonic and his crew should arrive soon.

Neo slammed his head into his keyboard.

Chuckling, I walked out and immediately dove towards the field.

A stream of mini gun fire came raining down on where I used to be at. Using binoculars I saw an AC-130 flying over head. A bag of money went flying down next to me, and I got a radio call.

"Sorry about that! Hope this'll make up for it." "No problem Soap. The enemies are ten miles east of here." "OK, thanks." The AC-130 rerouted course and headed to my directions.

Why did I have such a crazy mind?

**Any how people, all these OCs belong to: Storm and Shade=Storm337 Charge=Charge the Cat Marcus=DarkspineSonic759 Chase=Psychic Air Hedgehog Seth, Neo, and Jester belong to me. Please check out all these awesome author's stories.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pain, Lunacy, and the Taliban?

** Hello PEOPLE READING THIS! Finally got to update. Here is disclaimer****. All these OCs belong to: Storm, April, and Shade=Storm337 Charge, Jay=Charge the Cat Marcus, Nick=DarkspineSonic759 Chase=Psychic Air Hedgehog Seth, Neo, and Jester belong to me. Blade The Hedgehog belongs to my hometown friend, so ya. Please check out all these awesome author's stories.**

**Seth's POV**

"This is so freaking fun! First, my dad's office gets blown, then I get a ride in a Corvette courtesy from Charge, and now,... WHAT**!"**

"That's right Seth, you get to watch and control the O**C**s while I wait for more." I face palmed. A black blur ran past Jester and I, knocking him to the ground.

I laughed at Jester, before promptly getting a punch to the arm. "WHAT THE! ZOOM "BLADE!"

Bl**a**de, the black and red hedgehog, stopped, looked at Jester who was back on the floor, and began laughing his head off. "Hey Seth, Guess what?"Oh no. "You get to watch Blade too now!"

Jester smirked at me and Blade gave me a evil smile. "Please no." Jester held up a pen and paper, and I rushed out with Blade. Walking through the Enormous complex, I reached the front door, that was kicked down in front of me. The perpetrator was none other than Jojo the Vamp-hog. She gave me a mean look and said "Next time, try to answer the door." I just nodded and said "Follow Me."

Jojo pulled out an Ipod and began to tune out. Obviously it was a long flight.

Scratch what I said a little bit ago.

**Jester's POV**

Seth rushed out of the room, poor kid. Within the next three seconds there was a screa**m** and a lot of laughing. **I better-** no you know what, I don't want to know.

I just have to wait for,... wait, where's Neo? "Neo, come in buddy. Neo, respond."

Hope the OCs didn't get to him. I wonder where he, wait, what was that?

Uh oh, this is ba- AHHHHHHHHH!" Above me was Neo with a paint ball gun, laughing as I tried to ignore the pain of where Neo had shot me.

"I... am... going... to... ignore... that one."

Neo had the most relived face ever, but that was before I snatched his gun and pumped his arm full of **p**aint.

He fell to the ground crying, though he did have heavy clothes on, so It didn't hurt that bad. Hopefully.

I left his office, and took a walk through the field. I began to realize it would be better to call the other visitors to see when they'll be arriving.

I walked into my office, that still wasn't destroyed. I sat down, put only to get hit and flung by the front end of a SUV.

Groaning, I tried to get up, but it hurt like, just wow. Then, there was April saying, "OH MY GOD NICK WE JUST HIT JESTER!" "Oh, that was the bump..." Followed by Jay, " What happen- OH GOD JESTER!"

I groaned as Jay and April helped me up, as Nick pulled out the SUV.

"Sorry about that, we were trying to find the parking lot when we almost hit a dog, which made us crash into your office." April said as Jay walked back in. 'Ok, we better get you to the Medical room and why do you have a paintball shot where... not going to ask." Jay walked out, and April helped me walk to the Medical room. Nick showed back up in the Med office, good.

"Hey guys, I am going to need you guys to keep order while I try to get back up.' Each one of them nodded and left, except for Jay.

"Hey, is it OK if I borrow a M4 and some Tear Gas?" I thought about it and nodded. Jay jumped up and went over to Nick. "Nick, lock the doors." Jay went to my weapons cache, took a M4, tear gas, a few gas masks, and my multi-language bull horn, then walked in the dining room.

He tossed two masks to April and Nick, who put them on.

If you want to know, I am seeing this through my X-ray goggles that Neo, uhh gave me.

Jay, with a smirk on, walked to the center table, got on in, and fired three shots in the air while yelling something in a foreign language.

I heard everyone yell "OH MY GOD ITS THE TALIBAN!" and dropping to the floor.

A few stood up and where about to attack Jay, including Charge, before Jay flipped down his gas mask and threw the Tear Gas at his feet.

The few that stood up ended up falling down, clutching their faces.

The gas wore off, and Jay exclaimed "GOD I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!"

April and Nick just store at a now laughing Jay, before walking over to the kitchen and saying, "OK guys, food'll be ready soon, and Nick will lead you guys to your rooms.

Nick walked out of the dining room, and as he passed by the med room, I tossed him a taser gun.

'What am I supposed to do with this?" Nick asked. "Just in case some OCs get, rowdy." Nick nodded and as soon as he got to the hallway, there was a loud thud. It was enough to get me out of the bed. I walked towards the hallway, and found Nick staring at the corner.

I looked into the corner, and found Seth passed out in the corner, with Charge above him, holding an over-juiced taser.

Charge's eyes got big and exclaimed "He'll only be out for two hours!"

As if karma knew, Jay walked in, saw the scene, and next thing I knew Charge was being dragged down the hall and tossed into his room. "AND NO MUSIC!" Jay yelled. Charge was about to yell when jay gave him a death glare. "Fine."

"Ok Nick, continue showing them to their rooms with that, powerful taser, while I'll show April and Jay their rooms."

"The rooms are in A hall, and here they are." I opened one up, to show a huge mansion sized room, a King sized bed, a 60 inch plasma HD t.v., a giant stereo, three dressers, four windows, and a walk in closet. Jay and April walked in wide eyed. "April, your right next door." She took no time in leaving and exclaimed "THE BATHROOM IS BIGGER THAN MY OWN ROOM!" Jay and I began laughing.

Nick showed up five minutes later, obviously very tired and annoyed. "This will cheer you up." I led him to his room, which instantly cheered him up.

"By the way guys, the pool is outside and the hut tub is left of the pool. The paint ball course is at the northern part of the camp, the lake is to the south, the forest is east, and, you know what I'll let you explore." Each author rep ran out of their room and immediately went to explore.

I told the OCs the same thing, but they were all tired, after all it was after 9:00.

A limo pulled up and three honks were made. Three honks, the Sonic crew is here. Oh Boy.


	3. Chapter 3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Ok, FINALLY UPDATED! Flash belongs to Flashownz, a new friend and awesome writer.**

**Before we move on, I want to get out some shoutouts: Storm337: She was my first friend on Fanfiction, and my best friend too. She's supported me all the way, with every story, so I wanted you to be recognized. Storm337 is an awesome writer and is EXTREMLY helpful. **

**Charge The Cat: Another AWESOME friend of mine. One of the few people who I can talk about the Air Force (FTW!) with. Sure I could do it with all you guys, but he understands the most. (Actually, he know more than me :) He is also very helpful, and is a great friend to have.**

** DarkspineSonic759: Amazing friend to have, Darkspine has supported me alot, and is always full of ideas. **

**Jojo The Vamphog: Very cool friend to have, Jojo is extremly random, writes really well, and always knows how to make a laugh. **

**Psychic Air Hedehog: A newer friend of mine, Psychic is a nice friend, a well rounded writer, and always has a HUGE list of ideas. **

**Well, my shout outs are done. If I accidently forgot anyone, just PM me, I'll list ya. Anyway, ONTO THE EPICNESS!**

**Jester's POV**

"You sure you got this right Jay?" Jay gave me a look and said, "Since when was I wrong?" Jay smirked a little and went back to wiring the C4. I was holding the flashlight so we could see. We right out side of the camp.

"OK, I just need a few more charges over there and..." "Explosives here, explosives there. Does it really matter? It still EXPLODES!" Jay thought for a minute. "You got a point."

"Let's get back to our dorms, we'll be waking the campers real soon." I said as we walked back to the camp.

**Blade's POV**

Wow yesterday was crazy. Oh well, time to make today crazy! I got out of bed and walked to Charge's room. As soon as I knocked, Charge was opening the door.

"You ready?" "Oh Ya." I grinned as we walked towards the front door.

All the sudden, Jay and Jester walked through the doors.

Jester took a look up and frowned. Uh oh, busted.

"WHAT IN THE MOTHER OF CHAOS ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR DORMS! ITS THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"Then what are you guys doing out here hmm?" I smiled.

'Its **MY** friggin camp! I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Now, get back to bed!"

Charge and I sighed as walked back. So close, but yet so far.

"Night again."

**Jay's POV**

**OK** in three, two, one!" I pushed the detonator and within three seconds there were at least twenty screams, thirty loud thuds, and alot of complaining, followed by Nick and April running into the dining room.

"Did you guys here that?" Both exclaimed.

Jester and I snickered as I held up my hand, revealing the detonator, which I had just pressed.

Nick and April gave us deathglares as Charge walked into the room grumbling, ""Comment pouvez-vous dormir freaking ici! Oh attendez, vous NE POUVEZ PAS! Je vous jure, quand je mettre la main sur le gars qui ..."

Me and Jester laughed our heads off as Charge continued mumbling... Well, that was before he notced what I had.

"YOU LITTLE!"

**Neo's POV**

**Just **an average day. I kept trying to think that. Then came the explosions, Jay and Jester laughing, and then screaming as they probably ran for their lives.

"MORNIN NEO!" Someone screamed in my ear. That wakes you up. I sit up to find... Seth. What...a...suprise.

"Now why in the world would you do that?"

"Not quite sure, but hey, todays breakfast is French toast!"

That got me out of bed.

"So who's cooking?"

"I think its Nick this morning." Ok good, Nick isn't that bad.

We walked to the dining room, and were greeted by a literally SMOKING Jester. "Cześć chłopaki, co chcesz? Mamy francuskie tosty, czy mozna miec gofry."

"Uh, English please." "Fine, waffles or french toast."

Me and Seth picked French toast, and sat down to eat.

All the OCs were to busy eating to cause any trouble, good.

"OK everyone, listen up!" We all turned to the stage, were April was standin with a microphone.

"OK, today's announcements are: Whoever causes trouble will be sent to Jester's office. You are to wait there until we get your punishment. Second, No one is to be outside of the buildings after 2 a.m. through 6 a.m., unless your with Jester. Third, Halloween is coming up, so we will be having a party. That is all!"

Everone nodded and went back to their meal.

**Jester's POV**

**I **walked back to my office. "AWW COME ON! DO I HAVE TO?" A gray cat walked up the driveway, that is, until he noticed the huge crater. "I'll let you go, but get me out of here soon."

That must be Flash. Said person was looking at the crater before mumbling, "Who in ther right mind would do this? t probably took, like seeven packs of C4."

"Flash!" the cat jumped for a second, looked at me and grumbled.

"Your the Author, aren't you."

"Yep! Now, come with me I'll show you around."

After a thirty minute tour and trying to get Flash to stop staring at Blaze, I showed him his dorm.

"You'll be staying here and, take this."

I handed Flash a shotgun with rubber bullets.

He had a WTF IS THIS FOR? Face on. I whispeed to him, "The OCs can get quite, hyper."

Flash sighed and layed down on his bed.

"Seeing as how you like weapons, near the paintball course is a target range, and to the left of it is a Armory. Here's the keycard."

I flipped the card to him as he ran off, for once looking happy.

**Storm's POV**

Today was going to suck. Judging by how the mornng already went, the afternoon would be worse. At least they had a target range.

I chose a M82 Barrett sniper, just for the heck of it. I mouted the weapon, put on my earmuffs, and went to work on those targets. Bullseye,bullseye,bullseye.

After a minute though, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked over to my right and saw a grey cat firing an MG36, hitting the mark about each time. When he went to reload, I walked over to him. "Your new here aren't you? My name is Storm."

I held out my hand as he shook it. "Flash, Flash the Cat." He said before promptly reloading and continuing to fire.

**Later That Night, The Halloween Party**

**Jester's POV (Ya, again.)**

**"OK** welcome all guests!"

I had used the gym for the party room.

Everyone's costumes were so unique. Neo wore an old black camo suit wth Nightvision gogles, Seth wore a winter camo version of Neo's suit, Storm was a mummy, Shade was a guy from the 80's,Jojo was in a shirt saying costume, Flash had a werewolf costume on, Marcus had a zombie costume, Chase has a superman suit on, and... Ok this could go on for a while.

"Ok, for the party, we will have the preformance tonight.

First up is Charge with Underclass Hero!"

Charge began to play the song, nailing it perfectly, and with everyone snging along.

_1..2..3..4_  
_Well I won't be caught living in a dead end job_  
_While praying to my government guns and gods_  
_Now it's us against them_  
_We're here to represent_  
_To spit right in the face of the establishment._

_And now i dont believe (ain't got no faith in nothing)_  
_Stand on my own (ain't got no sympathy)_  
_Wasting the youth (while being young and useless)_  
_Speak for yourself (and dont pray for me)_

_Well because we're doing fine_  
_And we don't need to be told_  
_That we're here doing fine_  
_Cause we won't give you control_  
_And we don't need anything from you_  
_Cause we'll be just fine_  
_And we won't be bought and sold_  
_Just like you_

_(A call across the underclass)_

_Calling out loud with no respect_  
_I'm not the one, just another reject_  
_I'm the voice to offend, All those who pretend_  
_Unsung against the grain I'm here to rise against_

_And now i'm desensitized ( I state my place in nowhere)_  
_Burning the flag (of the degeneration)_  
_Everyone see (the anthem of no future)_  
_Down with the mass (causes we're not listening)_

_Well because we're doing fine_  
_And we don't need to be told_  
_That we're here doing fine_  
_Cause we won't give you control_  
_And we don't need anything from you_  
_Cause we'll be just fine_  
_And we won't be bought and sold_  
_Just like you_

_May I have your attention please…_  
_I pledge allegiance to the underclass as your hero at large._

_1..2..3..4_

_We're the saints of degeneration_  
_We don't owe anyone an explanation_  
_**** elitists_  
_We don't need this_  
_We're the elite of the just alright_

_Well because we're doing fine_  
_And we don't need to be told_  
_That we're here doing fine_  
_Cause we won't give you control_  
_And we don't need anything from you_  
_Cause we'll be just fine_  
_And we won't be bought and sold_  
_Just like you_

_"OK, next up is, Storm_, Shade, and April!"

_I could be mean_  
_I could be angry_  
_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_  
_I could be stupid_  
_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you (Just like you)_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you_

_I could be cold_  
_I could be ruthless_  
_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_  
_I could be senseless_  
_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you (just like you)_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you_  
_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like_  
_You want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you (just like you)_  
_You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_  
_Just like you_

_I could be mean_  
_I could be angry_  
_You know I could be just like you_

Everyone cheered as they walked off stage.

"Well that was awesome!" Ok, next is Flash with Wake Up by Three Days Grace!"

Flash took the stage guitar in hand.

_I'm not sober all the time_  
_You bring me down at least you try_  
_Until we see this eye to eye_  
_I don't want you_

_I must be running out of luck_  
_Cause you're just not drunk enough to ****_  
_And now I've had it up to here_  
_I don't, i don't want you_

_It took so long to say_  
_You walked away from me_  
_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I'm not the man I was before_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you_  
_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I won't hurt you anymore_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you_

_I'm not angry all the time_  
_You push me down, at least you try_  
_Until we see this eye to eye_  
_I don't want you_

_It took so long to say_  
_You walked away from me_  
_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I'm not the man I was before_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you_  
_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I won't hurt you anymore_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you_

_It took so long to say_  
_You walked away from me_  
_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I'm not the man I was before_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you_  
_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_  
_I won't hurt you anymore_  
_Where the **** are you_  
_When I need you!_

Flash bowed as he grinned happily.

"Now, it is Blade playing Boulevard of Breaking Dreams By Green Day!" blade took the stage, smiling, and tuned his acoustic.

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But It's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line of the edge_  
_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's all right_  
_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_  
_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah_  
_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah _

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Till then I walk alone_

"OOOHOOOO GO BLADE! Sorry, he is my best friends after all."

"Last but Not Least Is The Band Light in the Dark!"

Neo, Seth, and I walked onto the stage. " I think its time for...Kryptonite by Three Doors Down!"

Neo manned the drums, Seth grabbed the Bass, and I grabbed my Dean Dime Black Bolt Electric Guitar. It was one of my, like, four guitars.

_Well I took a walk around the world __To ease my troubled mind._  
_I left my body lying somewhere_  
_In the sands of time._  
_But I watched the world float _  
_To the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon._  
_After all I knew it had to be _  
_Something to do with you._  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman._  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There a-holding my hand._  
_I'll keep you by my side _  
_With my superhuman might, kryptonite _

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
_But still your secrets I will keep._  
_You took for granted all the times _  
_I never let you down. You stumbled _  
_in and bumped your head, and if not _  
_for me THEN you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground._

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman._  
_If I'm alive and well, _  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand._  
_I'll keep you by my side _  
_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman._  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_  
_Holding my hand._  
_I'll keep you by my side _  
_With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman._  
_If I'm alive and well, _  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand._  
_I'll keep you by my side _  
_With my superhuman might, kryptonite!_

_"_That's the end!"

alot of people whistled and cheered. Wow, we did pretty good.

After the party, everyone was so pooped they just went to bed.

Tommorrow would be fun, caause tonight I have to clean this huge mess of a gym. Yay.

**If I forgot any one who wants to preform, please PM me, I'll put them in any time. all Ocs belong to their owners. Also, if I forgot you in my dedication, sorry. Just tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Explosives

**Wow, I really needed to update. Anyhow, unto the explosives! Err, I mean... ah who am I kidding UNTO THE EXPLOSIVES!All OCs belong to their owners.**

**Jester's POV**

Agh, that was a fun night. Cleaning, glossing, sweeping, god I feel like my parents. At least there was no trouble last night, I think. I slipped on a black tee-shirt and some gray cargo pants. While walking back to my office, I could have sworn I heard some movement, probably a bird. I got in my office, to find it ransacked and, well a pile of junk.

"Gentile Signore di tutti che è santo, dammi la forza di non uccidere nessuno!" I started to clean, AGAIN. Whoever did this, well... hehe.

About an hour later I flipped on the camp speakers and made the announcements. By now everyone should be getting breakfast.

"To all campers: Today there are no events planned, so you are free to explore and use anything, and whoever went into my office, sure hope you can run faster than a bullet! That's all."

I could hear the laughter from all the way over here. As I walked outside, a Blue Mustang pulled up, and out stepped Diamond. She looked at me and gave a quick hug. "Nice to see you again Jester."

She laughed as I gave her the instructions to the garage. "I'll be back in a flash!" Diamond pulled up, as Flash walked up to me. "Who called my name?"

~Cookies,mmmm~

The sun was overly bright that day, with the golden beams spreading all over, warming the scenery and the giant crater that we were still to lazy to pile up. Of course, it was a perfect day to go swimming, or any other water activity.

"Aww come on Shade, just hop in, the water is awesome!" Shade shook his head at April, who was currently floating around in the pool. "No matter what you say, I'm not going in." April smiled. "Oh well, your loss." Shade turned around. Before he knew what was happening, a hand darted up out if the water and grabbed the back of Shade's tee and gave a hard yank.

An ear piercing scream was heard along with a long splash, followed by "I'M GONNA DROWN!" Followed by laughing from April.

Already, this day was odd.

~Cake,mmmm~

Sonic never really liked water, but fishing, he could do that. Seeing as how it was too hot to run. Birds sang, the trees produced a soft rustle, and Neo produced a loud bang thanks to a wrongly wired I.E.D.

It was enough to make Sonic actually want to stand still for a while. Then there was a tug on the string, finally!

The prize was a Khukuri, which didn't last long before Jester shot out of the pond, grabbed his precious knife, and sheathed it. "Thought I lost it, thanks."

Sonic sighed as he stood up and tossed the line out. Right before he sat back down, Marcus came flying out of a bush a gave the blue blur a hard shove.

"GOD NO!" Sonic screamed as he fell into the water, mean while Marcus was crying from laughter. Multiple splashes were heard as Sonic screamed some more. "HELP!"

Amy popped out of nowhere, and seeing her darling Sonic trapped, an idea popped in her head. "SONIKU!" Amy screamed as she began to kiss a trapped Sonic. As Blade walked by, he saw the scene and quickly flipped out his cell. "GOLD!"

~Warning,epic.~

Charge and Neo sat on the other side of the pond, watching Sonic and Amy, and chatting away. "What do you think he'll do?" Neo asked. "He's going to crawl towards the water." "Dude, he hates it! I think he'll just wait till Amy stops." "Your on!" Charge and Neo watched intently, and after about a minute Sonic chose to jump in the water, taking Amy with him, but shaking her off. Blade was laughing while rolling on the ground, as Sonic tried frantically to swim. "See, told ya." Charge snickered as Neo slapped himself.

Suddenly there was a large explosion at the lake and water splashed all over them. Chase and Marcus' heads came into view, both wearing gas masks over their faces. "There she blows!" Chase shouted, grinning. Both he and Marcus shared a high five.

Charge and Neo looked at each other, then smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Heck ya." "Can you wait here for a second?" Neo asked.

"Sure." Neo and Charge took off. A minute later Charge and Neo came back with Storm and Jojo.

Charge smirked, knowing what was about to unfold. He quickly grabbed out a camera and backed away. "Mind doing an explosion again?" Neo asked. "Not at all, mate."

Marcus said before submerging again. Chase followed him. A second later there was another large explosion.

Neo, Jojo, and Storm were covered in water. Charge was recording, and was luckily out of the blast radius. Storm and Jojo looked plain ticked off. Marcus and Chase emerged again and grinned. "How was that?" He asked, but suddenly stopped. Both Marcus and Chase saw the looks on the girls faces. Storm and Jojo both started running at full speed. Marcus and Chase gasped before the girls started their full scale attack. "MOTHER OF CHAOS SAVE US!" The two already soaked girls dove in the water, and before Marcus or Chase knew what happened, they were yanked underwater. Charge and Neo laughed until they cried. "Come on, let's go post this on You-tube!"

~(Insert witty comment here)~

"Seth, help!" Tails busted through Seth's door, panting. "Hey little dude, what's up?" "We need help. Silver heard that there is a bomb somewhere and your the only person I know who can defuse bombs like this!" "What about my dad?" "I couldn't find him." Seth stood up. "Let's get going then!" Tails bolted out the door and, forgetting about the door, slammed it down. Seth, not paying attention, had hias fingers in the doorway. After a loud THUD, some swearing was heard along with Seth running down the hall, clutching his hand wrapped in bandages.

Reaching the Dining room, he found almost everyone in the camp gathered around.

"Where is that bomb?" Sonic asked, worry in his face.

"I don't know, Charge said he put it in a jar of sand. We need to find it before it explodes." Blaze replied cooly.

Everyone ran outside in a panic anways.  
"OK! Everyone calm down. I'm sure that we can find it, Charge didn't mean to make one, but he said he put it in a jar of sand. Now if we all look together, I'm sure we can find it!" Jester then walked into the group, holding Charge. "OK Charge, where did you get the materials?" "If I tell you you'll kill me!"

"If you don't tell me we could ALL die." Jester retorted. "Fine, I found it in this weird underground lab inside your office." Jester's anger swelled, but he somehow kept it hidden. "What was it marked as?"

"Uhh, I think AN 603." Jester let Charge go as he looked off in he distance. "Is it that bad?" Blade asked. "OK, what was it?" This came from a aggravated Shade.

" It was a remake of the Tsar Bomb, nicknamed Ivan. This bomb was a Hydrogen bomb with the explosive yeild of 50 megatons. Its blast radius was around 1,000 kilometers, or 620 miles. Well, I decided I would make a smaller scale version of this, big enough to fit in a jar. It had half cut stats, but the blast radius is 310 miles. Long story short, if it detonates we all die, along with anything in its range."

Everyone looked at Jester dumbstruck. Then, Jojo walked up to Jester put her hands on his shoulders, and began shaking him to death. "WHAT THE HECK WOULD YOU NEED THAT FOR!"

Just then, Flash walked in. "Hello everyone!" He said, with a grin on his face.

Everyone diverted their attention to him, saving a stumbling Jester from getting pummled. "I'ma gonna, go, sit." Jester said as he just fell over.

"I hear you are looking for something. Oh, and look what I've got!" Flash then held up the jar of dirt. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

Everyone looked at Flash, suprise in their eyes. Flash looked back at them. "What's with the funny looks?" "Flash, give us, that jar, of dirt."

"ITS MINE!" Flash then began to ran, still carrying the jar of dirt. "GET HIM!" The whole group ran towards Flash, excluding Jester, who was still on the ground. 'Ya know, I've never noticed, how soft dirt is." "We got it!" This came from April, holding the jar of dirt. Jester sat up and looked behind him. A few people were laying on the ground groaning, including Flash. "And only 7 people got hurt!"

"OK, so let's have Seth diffuse this. April ran over the Seth. "I can't defuse it, sorry." "What in the (Censored by 4Kids, have a nice day) do you mean?"

"On my way hear, my fingers were crushed by a door, and I'm pretty sure fingers are kinda vital to-" Seth was then punched across the face by Jay. "What? He was wasting our time. Anyhow, maybe I could defuse it. Seeing how Jester is currently talking to a tree." After about 4 minutes, Jay seth the jar down. "So you defused it?" Everyone asked. Jay just looked at everyone, a dull expression on his face. "It was never armed." Everyone face palmed.

**Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been really busy and haven't had time to type. (And when I do my sis is on the computer.) Anyhow, for a better idea on how Diamond and Seth looks, go to my DeviantArt account and look in my scrapbook. (Which is inside my gallery.) The link is at the top of my Profile. Cheers!**


End file.
